


Troublemaker

by foolhardychic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Carnival, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeless Romantics, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, fucking france, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhardychic/pseuds/foolhardychic
Summary: Shameless Ameripan and Gerita smut.  Kinky af France and some comic relief?





	1. Ameripan

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I was 13/14 when I wrote this. It's bad. But you know, it's nice to look back on how shitty my writing was (and still is). Hope you enjoy it I guess?

There he was. The beautiful man was just sitting near his TV watching his favorite anime. The man's glasses were askew on his nose. His black hair was slightly hanging in his face as his eyes avidly watched the screen. There were so many colors and the graphics were great. Kiku Honda's eyes were fixated on the screen as he chewed on his favorite food, pocky. But what he didn't know was that there were three pairs of eyes monitoring his every move. France, Germany, and Italy.

They knew that their friend was in need of an intervention. Japan rarely came out of the house. When he did, he went straight to the grocery store and came right back home. Of course, he went to World Meetings and such, but those were mandatory. Any other necessities were ordered online. They were extremely worried.

"Feli, what should we do mon cheri?" France said with a smirk directed in Germany's direction. All he wanted was to get a reaction from the German. Germany rolled his eyes and picked Italy up and sat him on his lap. He clenched his hands into fists as he tried not to punch the stupid frog.

"Ve~ I think that we should bring him some-a pasta!" Italy clapped his hands excitedly with a large smile plastered on his face. "Doitsu! Doitsu! What do you think?" The Italian wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and looked eagerly up at the blonde. "Vell...I'm not sure that vould vork..." Germany trailed off not wanting to hurt Italy's feelings.

France scooted closer to the couple and said, "I, the country of love, know what to do. Why don't we eh...bring in Alfred?" He smirked evilly, "Ohonhonhonhon..." France rubbed his hands together in a devious sort of manner. He knew just what to do. All of the countries, save Kiku and a few others, knew that America had a soft spot for Japan. Though America never admitted it aloud, all of them could tell he loved him.

Alfred was always staring at Japan. But the biggest giveaway was when he wrote 'Alfred + Kiku' on his paper when he was supposed to be taking notes. Let's not forget the big heart he had around their names either. So, the trio devised a plan. A devilishly fulfilling plan. France took his cell phone out and called America. He waited a few moments and waited until the American picked up. "Alfred, remember when I saved your ass from Russia? You said you owed me one? Well, now I need you to do me a favor. Ohonhonhonhon!"

A few hours later Kiku received a call from one of his very close friends. "Herro Arfred. I'm sorry I am being so imporite, but could we tark rater?" Japan was busy on his newest video game. He was on the very last level and was close to finishing the game. America replied,"Sorry dude. But this is important. I'm coming right over!" The American didn't even bother to ask if he was invited.

In a few moments, Japan heard a knock on his door. Kiku had a bad habit of not wearing underwear when he was at his home though. He tried to hold a back blush as he just now remembered. Though Japan wondered how he got here so quickly. Alfred burst through the door and said, "The hero is here! Plus, I brought you a surprise!" America then looked at Japan's attire. His kimono was loose and he was looking absolutely sexy. The glasses only helped. America gulped and to distract himself, started jumping. Kiku watched curiously as the American jumped up and down like a kid who had way too many pixie sticks. "So man, I brought you the newest anime from home. I heard it was pretty good so I bought it. I guess it's called 'Love Souffle'? Ah well. So do you want to watch it?!" Alfred then proceeded to take out Japan's game and shove the DVD into the player.

Japan stared on shocked. The Japanese man was speechless. "Risten, Arfred-" Japan was abruptly cut off my Alfred. "Kiku...'' he trailed off not believing what he was about to say," I like you so shut up and let us have a movie night." Seizing the moment America pulled Japan close and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Kiku was, once again, speechless.

His thoughts came back to him and he attempted to talk to him, "Arfred-'' America put his hand up, stopping Japan's train of thought. "You don't have to say anything,'' and that was the first time Japan had ever seen America so serious. Japan smiled shyly and nodded.

Alfred grabbed Kiku's arm and brought him to the loveseat. Japan was pulled softly into America's lap. The short man could feel the bright red blush seeping onto his cheeks. America grabbed the remote and pressed 'play'. The movie was about a chef and a man of royalty. The chef worked for the royal prince. After meeting each other in numerous compromising situations, they somehow ended up falling in love. The girl got her dream fairytale and the prince got his princess. But then obstacles started to get in their path. Along the way, Kiku had fallen asleep halfway through the movie.

Japan was snuggled up against America's shoulder. He was snoring softly and was clutching the material of America's T-shirt, his soft snores barely reached the ears of Alfred. As Alfred was watching the movie he was growing more and more concerned by the minute. At first, it seemed Japan was snuggling up to America to get more comfortable. Later America realized that Japan was unknowingly grinding into him.

America tried shifting, only to realize it was getting worse. Japan's butt was right on top of his crotch. He could feel himself hardening and he was starting to get slightly uncomfortable. Then, there was the sound of a loud gunshot on the screen. It was loud enough that it awoke Kiku from his slumber. Oh s**t! America started to panic because he didn't want Japan to know he was hard.

"Arfred?'' Japan said in a sleepy, yet totally kawaii voice. That didn't help Alfred's predicament at all. If anything it made him harder. America moaned softly hoping to God that Kiku hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry I ferr asreep. Do you want something to drink?" Even after just waking up Japan still had manners. Japan had to slightly twist his body around so he could stand up. That was when he felt it. America's hard on. Though of course he didn't know that's what it was. Japan was just that innocent. He hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He had been saving it for someone special for the past few centuries.

"Arfred...what is that? Are you feering okay?" Japan tentatively reached down and put his hand on top of America's bulge. A breathy moan escaped America's lips as Japan continued to prod the top of his jeans. While the American wanted Japan to keep doing it, he knew it had to stop. He caught Japan's hand and held it, "Kiku, you must stop." His words came out breathless as he was already slightly panting. Although he was even more uncomfortable and wanted the Japanese man to finish the job, America didn't want to force him to do anything.

"What? Why Arfred-san? Don't you rike it?" Kiku was slightly disappointed. He knew what he was doing to the American writhing underneath of his touch. Although Japan had never done anything sexual in his life, he was ready now. He trusted Alfred with his heart, mind, body, and soul. Yet, he still had to admit that to himself. He knew it was true deep down. "Kiku. I really like it. But I don't want to force you into anything." America picked Japan out of his lap and made his way to the door after grabbing his coat.

America had a big grin on his face and said, "I'll be heading home then. I'll see you later dude." He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob. America stopped when he felt a pair of arms around his neck. "Don't reave me Arfred. You're not forcing me into anything," Japan said softly as he snuggled his face into America's back seeing as he was so short. Japan turned America around and stood on his tiptoes. He hesitated then tentatively pressed his lips onto America's plump pink ones.

Japan pressed his body tight against Alfred's. He started moving his lips against his partner's until a few seconds later, America started responding. America cupped Kiku's face in his palms and began to dominate the kiss as he felt Japan's hands slip to his lower back. America swept his tongue along Japan's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Japan moaned in response and let America's tongue devour his mouth. Their tongues met each other and twirled, swirled, and tasted. Japan thought that America tasted like milk chocolate. It just so happened to be his favorite sweet. Besides pocky of course.

The Japanese man pulled away, gasping for breath. It looked like America was in the same condition. Without warning, America picked Japan up and carried him to the bedroom. He gently set him down and attacked his neck. Japan was mewling in response to the sudden surprise. America licked along the side of his neck, tasting Japan. He was so tasty he just wanted to nom on his flesh. America bit into Japan's neck right where his sweet spot was. He licked and sucked on the flesh he found. He twirled his tongue around the mark one last time and looked at his handiwork. That...was one hell of a hickey.

"Are you sure about this Kiku? We don't have to do this." America waited in response. But he was surely surprised when he heard Japan unzip his jeans. Japan nodded shyly and pulled down America's jeans. Alfred pulled off his shirt because he was getting way to hot in it.

Japan slowly licked his lips. He looked down and was surprised by the size of America. Well, he certainly was a big country. Japan felt his length against his thigh. He reached down and started kneading what he assumed was Florida. He grasped it in his small pale hand and started stroking America through his boxers. Precum formed a small wet patch on the outside of Alfred's boxers.

Kiku reached inside of his boxers and grabbed his dick. He started stroking it. He pushed his thumb against the tip and twirled it around. America was groaning above him. "Am I doing this right Arfred-san?" America could only gasp and nod slightly. In the heat of the moment, Japan switched positions and pushed America down onto the bed. He pushed down the rest of his uke's boxers and jeans and leaned down. Kiku wrapped his mouth around America's dick. America jerked and arched his back in response. Japan bobbed his head up and down. Every now and then he would scrape his teeth against the smooth but hard skin of America's cock. He licked up and down. He twirled his tongue around the tip and sucked it. Suddenly, out of instinct, Japan deep throated Alfred's cock.

"K-Kiku! Ngh...stop...''America moaned loudly and slightly thrust his hips into Japan's mouth. Japan pulled up having concern and confusion written all over his face. "Arfred-san?" America couldn't take it anymore. The raven-haired man was just too cute and innocent. America switched positions with Japan and was on top yet again. He pulled down the soft fabric of Japan's kimono and slid it off of his shoulders and chest. The American looked into the Japanese man's eyes. He could see the naivety in them. Kiku had an adorable pink blush on his face that was slowly sweeping down his neck.

America brought his lips up to the man's and kissed him again to distract him. America brought his hand up and swiped his thumb over Japan's right nipple. The man twitched in response because he was so into the kiss, the action didn't entirely register in his brain. Alfred stopped the kiss and trailed kisses down Kiku's neck, stopping here and there to leave a hickey. Alfred was sucking right on the man's collarbone and he pinched his nipple at the same time. Japan arched his back and gave out a breathy moan. He was really enjoying this attention.

America continued kissing down his chest until he reached Kiku's left nipple. He left an open-mouthed kiss on it and sucked. He poked his tongue out and tasted Japan. It swept around the nipple over and over. He nipped at it gently, while he was still pinching and kneading the right nipple. Soft moans came from Japan's mouth every few seconds. America switched sides and gave the same attention as with the left one. Alfred glanced up and saw Kiku writhing and arching below at his touch. His arms were above his head clutching at sheets. His mouth was parted and his face was flushed. Japan's legs were open and bent the kimono barely covering him. Now that...is erotic, Alfred thought to himself.

Kiku was in bliss. He really liked this. He really  _really_  liked this. He arched his back trying to get more pressure on his chest from Alfred's mouth and fingers. But, he felt like he was missing something. Japan yearned for something more. "Alfred..." Japan gasped as America nipped at his sensitive skin,"I need...ngh...I-I need...m-m-more." Japan could barely get his sentence out because right then Alfred brought his knee up between Japan's legs and rubbed it against his hardening member. Every time he moved it would brush against him.

Japan purposely grinded against America's leg. He needed more. So much more that he could barely take it. The friction between his unattended cock and Alfred's leg was driving him mad with desire and lust.

Meanwhile...

France, Germany, and Italy sat outside while this whole scene unfolded. Their mouths were agape in shock. How could little innocent Japan ever do such a...naughty...thing?! I mean Francis was pretty bad himself but he never expected Japan to do it. He couldn't pull his eyes away. Besides, how could the two countries on the bed not notice the other three right outside the large window in Kiku's room?! Ludwig was in a stated of shock too. Only when he heard Feliciano whimper in need did he pull away from the window. He crawled over to Feli and covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to witness such a thing. Germany had yet to do anything like that to Italy. "Feliciano, are you alright?" Italy nodded his head and pulled the German's hands away from his face. He looked tearily up at Ludwig and asked,"How come we've never done any of that Doitsu?" Feli looked like he was close to tears. Him and Germany have been dating for years and they still haven't gotten anywhere. Sure they kissed and all, but that was it. Ludwig stared shocked at Italy. He could feel a deep red blush darkening his cheeks, neck, and ears. "Ummmm..."Ludwig looked away awkwardly, avoiding the Italian's gaze. France, being the pervert he is, continued to stare on at the scene before him.

Alfred stopped abruptly. He could feel Japan grinding into his knee and it was turning him on even more. He pulled his knee away and gripped Kiku's waist to stop his movements. Kiku looked up with a dazed look in his eyes. America knew that Japan wasn't quite ready for the size of him quite yet. He was still a bit to inexperienced. He leaned down and lightly kissed Japan on the cheek, and leaned his forehead against his. He would get hell for this if anybody found out what he was about to do.

Swallowing his pride he whispered, "Kiku, invade my vital regions." Japan, not hearing said, "Hmmm?" Alfred sighed and spoke a little louder,"Kiku. Please invade my vital regions." Understanding dawned on the other man's face. America was being uncharacteristically submissive. He was the hero after all. He would never do something like this.

"Are you sure Arfred-san?" Alfred nodded, a blush gracing his cheeks. He closed his eyes in shame. But it was worth it. He did love Kiku after all, so he could endure it. ''Arfred...I'm not sure how..."Japan trailed off in embarrassment. He was still a virgin after all. America softly smiled and said,"I'll show you."

Alfred sat up and pulled Kiku onto his lap. "I'm going to teach you step by step alright?" Japan nodded shyly. America grabbed ahold of Kiku's hand and brought his hand up to his mouth. "First, hold up three fingers." Japan's pinky and thumb went down. He stared innocently into Alfred's eyes and let him lead him. America kissed Japan's fingertips and pulled the pointer finger into his mouth and slowly sucked and licked. He wrapped his tongue around the digit, trying to coat every inch of it in his own saliva. America pulled the second and third one repeating the motions. The whole time he watched as Kiku closed his eyes and panted softly.

"Kiku. Be sure to watch carefully." America was already aching for Japan. He was hot and needy. He needed release. He closed his eyes and swiped his tongue over Kiku's finger's one last time. Alfred brought the digits down to his aching hole and slowly slipped one finger into his ass. It's been a few decades since he had done something like this. He winced a bit when it went in. "Now slide it in and out so I can get...ahh...used to it." Japan bit his lip in concentration. It felt odd for Japan. He had never experienced something like this before. It was weird for him to have skin pulsing all around his fingers. But at least it went in easily. He slowly pumped it in and out. "Is this okay Arfred-san?" America nodded and managed to pant out, "You can add two fingers now. Thrust them in and out and scissor them."

Kiku thrust them into Alfred a few more times. He did exactly as he said and started scissoring him. He could feel the muscle clenching around his fingers. He looked at Alfred and saw that he was panting and moaning. He sped up his pace a bit and entered his last finger. America seemed to be enjoying it even more so. Japan twisted and turned his fingers trying to bring more pleasure to the uke. Never once in his life had he thought that he would end up being a seme.

"Arfred-san? I...I want to be inside you..." as an afterthought, Kiku added, "Now." Through the pleasure that Kiku was causing Alfred, he managed to smirk and say, "Pretty eager are you Ki-" He was cut off by his own moan as Japan roughly twisted his fingers inside of him. "A-alright. Got it." Japan withdrew his fingers from America. Alfred moved the kimono to uncover all of Kiku. Japan's cock was twitching and had precum dribbling down it. He wasn't exactly as endowed as Alfred, but he wasn't as small as most people would assume he was.

America straddled the Japanese man and positioned himself on top of Japan's dick. He slid down very slowly. Alfred winced slightly once he was down to the hilt. Kiku leaned forward and kissed Alfred noticing his discomfort. "Are you okay, Arfred-san?" America nodded and slowly slid up and then back down at a slow steady pace. Japan was in heaven. His cock was surrounded and gripped tightly. It was bliss. He lifted his hips up to match Arthur's pace and that caused them to go at a slightly different angle. Alfred cried out and clung to Kiku as he hit a nerve. "Ahh...harder Kiku..." Japan quickened his pace and slammed harder into the male on his lap. Every time he thrust into America, the male would cry out and arch his back. Japan was slowly learning. He would know what to do next time. Kiku rammed into Alfred a few more times. That's when both of them felt something start to build up in the pits of their stomachs. "K-Kiku...I think I'm going to cu-" With no further hesitation, Japan wrapped his slender hand around America's cock and stroked it in time with each thrust. The pressure in his abdomen was building up, Kiku felt as if he would explode at any second. "Arfred-san! I'm goi-" The pleasure built up and soon overflowed inside of Kiku. He came inside of his lover above him. His seed planted in America's tight ass. Alfred came soon after Japan, his cum splattered over both of their chests. Both were breathing heavily after their pleasurable high. It was ecstasy.

America slid off of Japan's lap and laid down on the bed, pulling the Japanese man with him. He held Kiku in his arms cradling him. If anything Kiku looked more exhausted then Alfred. It was his first time after all. Alfred pulled the blankets up and over them both. He swore to himself that he would definitely wash the sheets tomorrow. He snuggled closer to Japan and was about to doze off. He was absolutely exhausted after his little activity. He felt a hand on his cheek write as he was about to slip into unconsciousness he heard the words,"Aishiteru, Arfred-san," and slipped into a deep sleep.

_The End_

"So how was it?! Did I capture the moment as perfectly as you remember it?!" France was dying to know what they thought. He nodded his head eagerly trying to encourage a response from America and Japan. Both Japan and America's faces were as bright as tomatoes. "Well? It was good was it not? Ohonhonhon. You really know how to go at it like bunnies. Just like Iggy and I do..." Francis drifted off dreamily. Yes, while Germany and Italy were off doing glob knows what, France was copying down every single little detail of the scene before him. He was also recording it too, but the couple before him didn't need to know that. They also don't need to know that he sent a copy of the video to Hungary either. Or that he posted it all over the internet. They definitely didn't need to know that.

"Didn't you two like it? I thought I portrayed your undying love perfectly?" Francis pouted and sniffed as if he was about to cry. There was a loud knock at the door and in barges an angry Arthur Kirkland a.k.a. Iggy. "You stupid frog! How dare you post a video of my little Alfred all over the internet!" Iggy ran over to Francis with a very intimidating looking frying pan. The BAM! He had his France over the head with it. He grabbed the French man by the ear and pulled him out of the door. "Nice seeing you two...umm...yeah. Sorry about this bloody bastard." Iggy coughed awkwardly after paying his regards to Alfred and Kiku. He walked quickly out the door and shut it behind him.

Kiku coughed awkwardly. Alfred coughed awkwardly. Then, there was silence. "Soooo. Kiku, wanna go another round? Can I be the seme this time too?!"


	2. Gerita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter about a year after the first one (2015). Slightly better, but still hilariously bad. Hope this chapter doesn't give you as much anxiety as it does for me :)

Finally. Italy was so excited to go on another date with Germany. But this time, he knew something big was going to happen. Both figuratively and literally. After his break down a few weeks ago, Germany had gone out of his way to make the Italian feel loved. Even more so than usual. Today was special though. Italy got to pick where they went. So of course, he chose the carnival. One of his favorite places. It's so easy to blend in with other people. Plus, it's loads of fun.

Italy was combing his hair, trying to avoid touching his curl. That was one strand of hair that didn't need to be touched at the moment. A loud knocking at the door startled him and caused him to let out a small squeal. Putting the comb down, he rushed over and opened the door. There stood Germany dressed in a nice black tank and jeans looking as sexy as ever. "Doitsu!" Italy flung his arms around the blonde and kissed him on the cheeks. "Ah, um, are you ready to go Feliciano?" Italy nodded eagerly and grabbed the German's hand and started down the street after closing his door.

The carnival wasn't too far away. It was pretty easy to get to. The Italian started humming a random tune as he swung their clasped hands.

The German glanced over at him. He adored the way his eyes glinted in the sunlight, how his curl bounced when he walked, and everything else about him. So...why? Why hadn't he ever said that to the Italian? Why hadn't he ever shown him how much he loved him physically? He didn't just love Italy for his body, but for his personality too. Making love was a big part of saying that he loved him. There was also marriage...but...Germany was too scared to suggest that. The Italian was highly unpredictable with his own emotions. "Ve~ Ludwig are you okay? You look kind of puzzled." The German broke out of his trance and smiled at Italy. "Ja, I'm fine," he leaned down and pecked Italy on the cheek.

In the distance, the couple could already make out the carnival. The bright flashing lights, the rides, and all of the works. Italy let out a 'Ve' of delight and dragged Germany towards the bustling crowd of people. Everywhere there were people on stilts, laughing couples, clowns (a.k.a little devils), and lots of food stands. The Italian had a little hop in his step after seeing all the pasta stands and the German's mouth was watering from the amount of sausage everywhere. "Feliciano vould you like something to eat?" Italy nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on a dish of spaghetti and meatballs. As the saying goes, 'Eat the spaghetti to forgetti your regretti.' Or something like that.

The brunette grabbed a table and watched as the German ordered their food. But what really caught his attention were the jeans that Germany was wearing. They fit him really well. They clung to his butt and seemed to accentuate the whole lower half of his body. Whenever the German walked the Italian noticed that the jeans fit really, really, really well. He had a mouth-watering piece of ass and - "Are you alright? Sorry the vait vas kind of long," Germany broke Italy out of his thoughts. The Italian blushed deeply and dug right into the pasta. He shouldn't be thinking of Germany like that at this kind of place!

Germany quickly devoured the meatballs and started sharing the dish with Italy. It wasn't every day the German felt like eating pasta, so the Italian let him. He needed to appreciate the fine art of eating linguine. They both took a big bite and started chewing slowly. Italy's noodle wasn't even fully in his mouth. He didn't understand it until he started leaning closer to the blonde, only to realize they ended up sharing the same noodle. Italy started to slurp up the noodle. Germany got the idea and went in for the kiss. He lightly pressed his lips against his lover's and bit off the pasta noodle. Glob knows he didn't want to have a make-out session with a whole noodle in his mouth. At least Italy could finally check this off his bucket list.

In a few minutes, they finished off their pasta and headed for the rides and games. "Let's go over there Ludwig!" The Italian pulled the blonde by the hand and led him to the balloon game with the darts. He paid the man a dollar and got three darts. He just wanted the big cat stuffed animal. He prepared himself and was about to throw them when the German broke his concentration. "Feli, you're doing this completely vrong." Germany went behind his back, pressing himself really close, close enough that his warm breath was brushing against Italy's ear. He wrapped his arms around Italy and helped him position the dart. "Now let go vhen I say so, and... go-" the dart flew and hit right in the middle of the balloon. The same happened for the next two darts. The close proximity was really starting to really affect Italy though. At this point, it was more like Germany was throwing the darts. Unwrapping his arms, he went to grab the big cat that Italy had chosen. While at it, he traced his fingertips over Italy's ass.

Italy was squirming in embarrassment. The German walked over, and there was an almost cocky glint in his eyes. Almost as if he thought he got away with something. The brunette was visibly shuddering while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Dooitttssuuuuu! Why are you always so mean to me?" Italy had little tears on the rims of his eyes. Why would he do that to him when he can't do anything back? Especially in public. Germany snorted, "Vell I could say the same to you Feliciano!" He intertwined their hands together and headed for the Ferris wheel.

The couple walked up a little platform and handed the man monitoring the Ferris wheel two dollars. The Ferris wheel was all lit up, and it glowed in the moonlight. The lovers were put into a glittery black carrier. It was an enclosed space, and they could have privacy while in it. While trying to find his seat, Germany stumbled, causing a little black box to fall from his pocket. "Neh, Ludwig? What's that?" the Italian pointed to the box to Germany's horror. The German scrambled to pick up the box and return it to it's proper place, "It's nothing. Don't vorry about it." Italy dealt him a look of utter disbelief. Germany knew what was coming next as he moved as far away from Italy as possible. The brunette chased after him, reaching for the box in his lover's pocket. Italy was attempting to tackle the German. The whole carrier was swinging in distress. "Feliciano stop!" Germany didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time, he didn't want to present the box yet. Italy continued to chase after him in hopes of seeing what it was. "I SAID STOP!"

The poor Italian was shocked. Sure Germany yelled at him like that in training, but he never meant it. But this time...Italia knew he was angry. Beyond angry. He retracted his arm from reaching out to the pocket. Italy turned around and went into the corner and sulked. Light tears were streaming down his face. His shoulders were trembling. Germany sighed and went over to comfort him.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and pulled the Italian into his lap on one of the benches. The Ferris wheel had already made a few turns, and the ride was sure to end soon. Well, until there was a loud groaning, people screaming bloody murder, and the ride coming to a complete and utter stop. The clanging of broken parts broke Italy out of his sulkiness. Out the window, they could see that they were at the very top of the ride.

A crackling arose in their little carrier, "Ladies and Gentleman we deeply apologize for this. The ride seems to have broken down, and it won't be up and running again. Help is on it's way, but it may be about an hour until you're let out. Again, our deepest apologies." The intercom switched off, and Italy and Germany were left alone in the darkness. "D-Doitsu?" Italy clung onto his shirt for dear life. He was terrified of the darkness. It felt so constricting and suffocating. He started panting heavily. Italy was on the verge of having a panic attack.

* * *

 

At the same time, France was miles away. France planned everything perfectly. He deserved a little more credit. He was smarter than people thought. Surprisingly enough, he was more intelligent than the average frog. He flicked the little video camera on that was in every single carrier on the Ferris wheel. The tape he was most focused on was the one inside Germany and Italy's. Hungary was sure to reward him well for this. Most of the female countries were looking forward to the beautiful moment when Germany and Italy finally had sex. France glance down at the screen,"Ohohoho what do we have here?"

* * *

 

"Shh...Feli. Calm down," Germany stroked his smooth brown hair (excluding the curl of course) and brought his hands down to cup his cheeks. He brushed away the tears and kissed him on the nose. Italy sniffled in response and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. A cold wind swayed the carrier and the brunette shivered in fear. His arms tightened around Germany's neck. "Feli, just focus on me ja?" The Italian nodded in response and snuggled closer to Germany. The blonde nuzzled his head in the crook of Italy's neck. He inhaled his scent and licked his neck. His tongue swept the whole way down to Italy's collarbone. Italy shuddered and Germany hoped that it was out of excitement and not fear.

"Just focus on me," he sucked on the brunette's skin leaving a dark hickey. He repeated the same action on the other side. Italy was already trembling on top of Germany. This was a first for Italy. Germany wasn't exactly the most touchy-feely person he knew. Even Romano was more affectionate! And that is saying something.

Italy was starting to get hot. Therefore, there was absolutely no reason to have a shirt on. He wanted to feel more of Germany's tongue. He craved it. He had all this pent-up frustration that just needed to be let out. Italy practically ripped his own shirt off. Germany leaned down and captured Italy's perked nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it harshly while twisting and groping the other one. He nipped at the little nub. The blonde made it clear that he had no intention of being gentle. His hands swept across Italy's small chest and he moaned in appreciation. Above him, Italy was panting heavily. His eyes were clouded with lust. The German couldn't wait to see more.

Italy's chest was almost numb with the pleasure. What he really wanted were Germany's lush lips. He grabbed the German's hair and crashed their lips together. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Germany thrust his tongue inside of Italy's mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of him. Their tongues brushed together, Germany trying to assert his dominance. Italy slowly started grinding into Germany's lap. He could feel their growing erections rubbing together through both their jeans. The friction was driving Germany crazy. He craved more.

He grunted and broke away from the Italian's tantalizing mouth. He unzipped the Italian's jeans and gazed lustfully at Italy's twitching cock. (Unsurprisingly, the brunette never actually wore underwear.) He watched Italy's expression as he trailed his fingers up and down the Italian's small shaft. Italy's entire face was cloaked in pleasure. His eyes were watery from the overwhelming pleasure and he was panting loudly. He clung to Germany as if his life depended on it. The German quite enjoyed what he saw. He stroked Italy's cock and circled his thumb over the top. Precum was already coming from the brunette.

Germany stopped right what he was doing. He didn't want Italy to cum just yet. They still haven't gotten to the best part. The actual process of making love. Germany laid Italy down onto the seat and hovered over top of him. "D-Doitsu...please..." the Italian begged. He wanted it just as bad as Germany did. His eyes were begging Germany for his love even though he knew he already had it. Germany discarded his own jeans and boxers. He dug around in his jeans' pockets and found the little bottle of lube he always carried with him. He always carried it around. Just in case. It's not like he was planning this the entire time or anything.

"Italy, are you ready?" Germany asked him. If he wasn't, of course he would stop. He didn't want to hurt his lover. Italy nodded and kissed Germany showing him he gave his consent. "Ja, this might feel a little veird," the blonde applied some of the lube to both the Italian's quivering ass and his own fingers. His pointer finger circled the brunette's hole and was then pushed inside. Italy shuddered at the feeling. It's not like he wasn't prepared either. It's almost as if both him and Germany were expecting something to happen soon. So the night before, Italy was sprawled panting in his room fingering himself to try to get used to it. That wasn't necessarily the case because when Germany did it, it was a completely different experience.

Germany's finger relentlessly thrust into his ass hole. As soon as Italy was moaning and trembling, the blonde added yet another finger. Italy was enjoying the entire experience, while the blonde still had yet to be pleasured. Germany's cock was aching for release. He grunted in slight annoyance. Italy was never truly going to be ready for his large length. He added a third finger for good measure. As he was thrusting he lapped at Italy's still erect nipples. Italy's ass was starting to become relaxed enough that he could start to push his cock in. "Feli, I'm putting it in. Ich liebe dich."

He slowly slid his cock into the quivering Italian. "Ich liebe dich," Germany kept repeating the words over and over. Italy was quite clearly in pain. Slow tears were streaming down his face. Germany kissed the tears away as he slowly thrust in and out. Italy was hugging Germany tight against him. After a few more thrusts, when he finally adjusted, the Italian said, "Ludwig...faster." Germany sped up his thrusts and started stroking Italy's unattended cock.

Through the pleasure, Italy was tracing his hands up and down Germany's toned chest. His nose brushed against his neck, and he traced small kisses along his jawline whispering 'Te amo' to his blonde lover. Germany's thrusts went deeper and harder. Each thrust hit Italy's special bundle of nerves over and over again. The German was panting heavily above him and letting out strings of random German words at random. The blonde reached up and started pinching and rubbing the special little curl on the brunette's head. Italy was delirious with pleasure and was moaning nonstop. The curl was his special form of automatic pleasure. It was sure to affect his twin at the same time also. It was the only thing that mentally (or physically) linked the brothers. Surely Romano was going to feel what Italy was feeling too.

Italy came first both from the thrusting and from the pleasure of his curl. The buildup of all the pressure in Italy's abdomen had finally burst. His whole body shook from the unearthly feeling. He could vaguely feel Germany still thrusting inside of him. Soon after, Germany finally came too and he rode out his orgasm inside of Italy. Italy's insides were filled with his lover's cum.

Germany pulled out and clutched onto Italy. Both of them were still breathing heavily. "Feliciano," Germany started while gazing into Italy's eyes, "That box...earlier...it's for you. Someday. Vhen ve're both ready."

Italy beamed even though his ass was quite sore, "Ve my answer is yes." Italy snuggled up into the crook of Germany's neck. This was probably one of the best days of his life. Plus, it's pretty cool that they had sex in a Ferris wheel. Yet  _another_ thing to cross off his bucket list. They just lied there together in each other's arms until they both heard the faint sound of a helicopter in the far off distance which was their cue to finally get dressed.

* * *

 

"Well look at that." Halfway through his little recording, France decided to switch to the outside cameras that showed the outside view of the Ferris wheel. And to literally no one's surprise, the entire black carrier was rocking back and forth from the force of Germany and Italy having sex.

France giggled girlishly and set about to editing his footage of the couple. He couldn't wait to personally congratulate the couple on finally doing the do. "I cannot wait to see Ludwig's expression fufufufufufufu!" France laughed nonstop from his little hideout.

* * *

 

The couple could hear the whirring of the helicopter that was right above them. They were already unloading people from the other carriers. A loudspeaker came from the helicopter, "The couple in the black carrier, you may now exit. Grab hold of the ladder and climb up." Germany opened the door and was blinded by the spotlight coming from the helicopter. Blinking, he looked up and spotted a familiar blonde hanging out the doors of the helicopter ten feet up. France had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Ohonhonhon did you two have fun in there?" France smirked and held up a little video camera teasingly. It was labeled 'Lovers Finally Unite.' Just another video to add to his 'collection'. Hungary owed him big time for giving her these videos.

Germany growled at the French man and climbed up the rope ladder as fast as he could. He was so close to the top when France jumped off of the heli, pulled open his parachute, and sailed to the ground with a Cheshire cat grin. If England ever found out about France's 'hobby' he was sure to get into a whole bunch of trouble. Well, if he ever  _did_ find out. But who's to say he won't?

* * *

 

Almost as soon as Italy and Ludwig were safely away from the Ferris wheel, Italy's phone rung immediately. He was almost scared to answer after he looked at the caller ID.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD DOING TO YOUR CURL?! PUT HIM ON THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW." Germany earned quite the verbal beating. Romano made it his personal goal to insult him whenever the chance. But that didn't change anything between Germany and Italy. They were to be married after all.

_The End_

Thoughts on it? Better or worse than the first one? xD


End file.
